All the companions!
by Katlikestoasters
Summary: What if all the companions met? I put this as humor but I'm a slow writer so it will probably change as the plot develops. Expect mild language in later chapters. It's not exactly all of the New Who companions...Just the major ones. Not Mickey or Jack. 11th Doctor.


**Hello! First fanfic, hope you like it! Please review! I know it's not all the companions from New Who, just the major ones...Not Mickey or Jack. I spaced the dialogue out so I hope it's easier to read now.  
**

She pulled the car out of the driveway, the sound of gravel under the wheels audible over the sound of Rory's rock music. She sighed and drove towards the grocery store. Rory turned the music down as per Amy's request and re-read the grocery list out loud to her.

"Why do we need more butter? How much butter can one man possibly need?"

"I was going to make brownies! Brownies all around! Brownies for everyone!" He responded giggling.

"If you keep this up I'll be the size of an ocean liner by December."

" thank you very much." He grinned coyly.

The car stopped sharply at an intersection and Rory flinched. "Remind me why I let you drive?"

She turned her head, "Because you love me?"

"No...no...that can't be it. There has to be a reason..." She punched him in the arm and he giggled.

Across the 4 way intersection no one moved. "Damn!" She shouted. "The light must be out!"

The intersection had 4 cars at each corner. One slim red car had a black woman with straight hair and a reddish-brown pleather jacket. Across from her, a blonde woman with an alarmingly large chest and tight purple t-shirt in what appeared to be an army jeep. Across from the Ponds was another redhead, slightly older than the rest in an old blue car.

"MAKE YOUR LEFT TURN!" Amy shouted at the redhead.

"Oy! I can't blondie's in my way! Why don't you look before you open your Scottish mouth!"

"Blondie?! BLONDIE?!"

She started rambling on about something or other but no one was listening. Rory turned up his music to tune out her goings-on. The black woman sat back in her posh leather seat and talked to someone on her ear piece.

Then everyone in the intersection froze. The noise. That noise. The only thing in the world that could make that noise was a TARDIS. And they all knew it. Amy violently turned down Rory's music. There it was. The TARDIS. Materializing right in the middle of the intersection. "Wait. Why are they all getting out? Who are they?" Rory asked, only to be shushed by his wife.

They unbuckled their seat belts and hopped out.

The door swung open facing the Blondie and the Doctor hopped out in his usual bowtie and braces, then stopped dead where he was standing.

"Rose Tyler." he said, his voice cracking. She nodded. "And quite right, too." She said, smiling sadly.

He swung her around in his arms. "I missed y-"

"Oy!" Amy shouted at the two.

The Doctor spun on his heel. "Ponds?"

"Confused Ponds at that." Amy called.

"No wait. Williams! Confused Williams!" Rory corrected his wife

"Yeah, Oy!" the redhead shouted.

He spun to her. "DONNA?! Bloody hell."

Finally the black woman called out, "Boy how you've changed!" He turned again.

"This isn't fair. Donna- why is your head not exploding? Rose-where's...uhm...me? Martha-where's Mickey? And Ponds! Well...how's life?"

The TARIDS door spun open once again and out popped River Song. "Sweetie, what's been taking you so long? We only needed gas-oh." She stopped short and ran to her parents. Rory swooped her into a hug and asked her how she was. "Oh, just a bit tired. Lots of running."

The Doctor turned back to Rose and asked, "How are you here? You shouldn't be here. This isn't your world."

"Well it's nice to see you to. And for your information, I did absolutely nothing. I just woke up, and drove to the store to get more tea, for you, by the way. Well, you, but not you...I mean...well you know what I mean."

He smiled and said, "I know exactly what you mean"

"And what exactly is going on here? Who are you? Why are you flying the TARDIS? Did you steal it? Where's the Doctor?"The redhead interrupted.

"I am the Doctor. Wait-why can you remember me-him-us? Where are you? What just happened in your terms?"

"I went home to get more clothes and say hi to my Grandad, I drove to the store. I ended up here."

"Alright..."

"And you Martha?"

"Same as them. I just met your daughter with Donna" pointing towards who looked at her with a confused gaze as if she had never met the woman in her life , "then I went home, then I drove to the store!"

"And you?" River inquired, gesturing towards her parents. "Exactly the same."


End file.
